To Love A Frost
by Fanwriter9
Summary: Jamie's starting to have some feelings for Jack Frost! But is having a rough time into telling him; plus kids are bulling him about it. Jack comes to his aid. *Warning: Yaoi/Slash! Don't read if don't like!*


**To Love A Frost**

_***Jamie's POV***_

Why was I feeling like this?! It's not right- not at all! I can't even bare to look at Jack anymore! I'm sure you're wondering what I'm talking about, right? Well...let me tell you a little story that'd happened last week- December 25th.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Race ya up hill, Jack!" I yell, starting up towards the hill._

_I suddenly feel cool air, Jack had just flown past me. He was laughing; then he remarks back at me, "You're on, too slow, sorry buddy!" He'd laughed, just before continuing to glide up towards the hill._

_When I came up there (now out of breath), I plop myself into the snow, breathing._

_Jack rubs his neck and sits down next to me. "Sorry Jamie...did I make you wast your breath?" _

_I could tell that he was concerned, so I smile._

_"Nah...I'm fine, Jack. So...wanna slead now?" He's smiled and used his staff to create a slead that we could use._

_When we both hop on, he pushed us downward. We had a very great time._

_Until...it had happened..._

_We crashed into a tree- I jumped off just in time, thanks to Jack. But Jack himself...I saw him being hung by his shirt from a tree branch; his staff was in the snow, so I couldn't help him, because I didn't know how to use it. _

_"Jack! You okay? Want me to get you some help there, pal?!" I yell you to him._

_"No, it's okay Jamie, just let me-" His shirt had ripped, and suddenly, he'd fallen down, crashing into the snow._

_"Jack! Are you okay?!" I asked- worried for him._

_He'd gotten up; I gasps silently at the sight in front of me: Jack Frost...shirtless._

_So...why did it make me feel so...strange? Because...he had muscals- I'm twelve, and I didn't know someone could get those on a chest. Plus...he seemed...good-looking..._

_I quickly shake my head, telling myself to not get so...(what the older kids have been saying) 'turned-on'. Jack just gives me a confused look on his face, "What?" He'd asked._

_"Um...don't you know that your shirt is off...and is still hanging up there?" I asked, pointing up._

_Jack turns his head to see and sighs, flying up to grab his shirt, and puts it on._

_At the end of that day...I've been starting to have some kind of feelings for him. So not right!_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I sigh very heavily, wishing that I didn't see any of that, because now...people are starting to think I'm gay. My secret crush since fourth grade has been starting to call me gay and stuff. If you think being called that stuff in sixth grade is bad...I can only just imagine what's in store for me in the next two years of school- Middle School! And after that: High School for at least four years!

Just thinking about these future moments made me cry a little; as I cried, I threw myself onto my bed, and face stuffed into my pillow.

Little did I know, I've suddenly felt a cold hand against my back. Eyes widen, and I shot my head up to come face-to-face with Jack!

"Jamie...why are you crying, buddy?" He'd asked, sitting right next to me, wrapping an arm around me. He'd brought me close to him, and I've rested my head on his shoulder, while his head rest upon mine.

I sniff a little bit longer, then I say to him, "I don't wanna talk about it, Jack..."

He'd given me a confused look; I could tell why: I've always been able to tell him everything about stuff, but now...not anymore.

"Aw, c'mon, Jamie! You can tell me anything!" I raise an eyebrow.

"_Anything?_"

"Anything. Whatever's on your mind- please tell me."

I began to get a little comfortable, but...I needed to try and make sure he wouldn't flip out.

"Um...well...okay, Jack. Well...you see...t-there's this person who I might...l-like," He smiles proudly at me, then wraps his arm around me, giving my head a noggie.

I laugh a little, "Jack!"

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just so glade that my little buddy has found someone to like! So, c'mon kiddo, tell me who she is!" He exclaimed in a very excited tone.

My eyes widen, brows lifted, and I gulp a little. I could feel sweat going down my face a little; this was going to be a little hard to say.

"Promise me you won't judge me, Jack?" I asked worried.

He laughs and pats my back, "Jamie! I would never judge you! Just tell me who she is!"

"Um...s-she's not a...not a she, Jack..." He stops laughing, and gets serious.

I start to cry a little, then covers my whole face with my hands. "I knew it! I knew I should've told you!" He hugs me.

"It's okay, Jamie. Who cares if you're gay? I don't care. So...who's the guy you like then?"

"You swear you won't judge me, harass me, or even stay away from me forever? Because my friends have left me, because they've figured out I'm gay, after-" I stop there.

"After what? Who's this guy? I promise...I won't be mean to you."

I smile weakly, then blushed a little. I get a little closer to him, "Well...it's..._you_, Jack Frost. I think I like you."

His eyes widen for a moment, then blushes through his pale skin. I felt horrible about all of this now! I quickly turn away, starting to cry again! I hate myself now!

"...Jamie..." Jack says sweetly, scooting closer towards me. "I've said I'm not gonna be mean to you. I'm just a little surprised, that's all. Don't worry, because...um...well..."

I look over at him, rubbing fat tears away from my face.

"What, Jack?"

"Well...I've never had someone like me in that way before, but..." He continues to look at me. "...It may seem a little wrong, but...if you love something, let them know that."

I smile, then hug him.

"So...what are you saying, Jack?"

"Well..." He blushes. "Wonder why I've been here a lot: Protecting you, hanging out with you, even comforting you?" I nod in understatement. "I know that this isn't right, but..."

Then...I feel his cold lips against my warm ones.

After he lets go of us, I smile wide with a big blush.

"You...feel the same?" He nods.

And so...we've fell asleep that night. He slept shirtless in bed with me, which made me feel so...(again, what the older kids call it) 'turned-on'. But I knew I was too young for that...or maybe...no!

Ever since then, Jack's been more than protecting me, comforting me, and hanging out with me; now...he's doing something that no one has given me in a long time...he's loving me.

I guess that's how to love Jack Frost.

**THE END...?**

* * *

**There'll be a sequel on this! Rated M: JackxJamie! I know! SOOO WRONG! LMFAO**

**I don't know y...but I just had 2 write this. Again, don't ask! LOLZ**

**Review! XD**


End file.
